Her Release
by i-love-svu
Summary: Naked Julie, aroused Kirsten. This should be interesting. Femslash, don't click if it's not your thing. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C..**

**Author's Note: Another JuKi slash that I had far too much fun writing.

* * *

**

Kirsten Cohen was never one to experiment with anything. She liked to know exactly what to expect, to know how the situation was going to start and end. Yes, Kirsten was most definitely not the type to ever participate in the trial of anything. At least, she never had been before that day.

After one particularly rough afternoon at the Newport Group, Kirsten needed a release. She was feeling more emotions at once than she ever had before. As she strode through the empty halls, making her way to the large office she often found respite in, Kirsten spotted something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

A woman, her back to Kirsten, was removing a slinky beige-colored dress. Kirsten watched in both confusion and brief arousal as the dress slid down the mystery woman's shoulders, off of her back, and pooled around her hips. The woman turned around, obviously searching for something, and her face was revealed.

Julie Cooper.

Kirsten nearly gasped. She had been watched Julie Cooper undress? The blond shook her head and began to walk away, when Julie called out. "Kirsten! Oh, please help me. The zipper in my dress is stuck."

With an audible gulp, Kirsten contemplated the situation. She could be nice and help Julie, or she could turn and run. Although Kirsten honestly wanted to act upon the latter, she strode into Julie's office with a sigh. There was no use in pissing off the woman who was dating her father, Kirsten realized.

Inside the office, Kirsten tried her damnedest not to stare at Julie's mesmerizing form. Her perfect breasts were exposed as Kirsten walked into the office, until the brunette spotted her friend and quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need to change into something comfortable for the drive home," Julie explained hastily. Her cheeks were flushed red, Kirsten noticed, but kept quiet. She gently tugged the zipper in Julie's dress until it came loose. Hidden beneath the dress was a black thong, and Kirsten coughed at the sight. Julie Cooper in a thong. The blond was sure her heart was going to stop.

"Jimmy bought it for me a few years ago," Was Julie's excuse. She spun around, facing Kirsten now. "Do you like it?"

Kirsten's eyes widened as Julie lowered her arms, once again revealing her breasts. The blond could not seem to recall the question, but she nodded anyway. "I'll j-just go now," Kirsten mumbled. Was she really expected to be able to form sentences with an almost nude and gorgeous woman standing in front of her?

"He always said that I look better in nothing," Julie commented with a wave of her hand. As if their conversation was really small talk. "What do you think, KiKi? Should I leave it on?"

Julie gently moved so that the dress slipped off of her hips and crumpled into a pile on the tiled floor. Kirsten suddenly became aware that her mouth was horribly dry, and she knew that it was to blame on Julie.

"Does this excite you?" The brunette moistened her bottom lip with her tongue, her curiosity piqued by Kirsten's reaction to their situation.

Kirsten did not reply. She merely attempted to tear her eyes away from Julie but found herself unable to do so. She was, after all, Julie Cooper. Seductress, gold-digger… and now, Kirsten is guessing, lesbian.

"You're obviously attracted," Julie noted aloud. She gestured to Kirsten's shirt, where her nipples had hardened to make little serrations. Kirsten glanced down and her cheeks rapidly flushed with embarrassment.

Although somewhat mortified, Kirsten could not deny the truth. She did find Julie's naked form to be an arousing sight. Her icy blue eyes wandered the slender figure before her, interested in Julie's ability to read the unspoken truth. And as Julie sashayed over to Kirsten, the blond considered the possibility that it may be her time to experiment.


End file.
